The present invention relates to a method of manipulating a calculator and an auxiliary device used therewith.
Among various kinds of calculators, there is one commonly used by engineers and students studying science and engineering. The calculator is well known as "scientific calculator" which is characterized in having a set of special function keys such as sin, sin.sup.-1, cos, cos.sup.-1, tan, tan.sup.-1, log, e.sup.x.spsp.x, Y.sup.x, .sup.x .sqroot.Y, etc. Of course, the scientific calculator includes numeral keys 0, 1, 2, 3, . . . and ordinary functional keys +, -, .times., .div., =, . . . etc. For example, an electric engineer often uses trig function keys, inverse trig function keys, square key x.sup.2 and square root key .sqroot.x for calculating impedance and inductance.
While using the scientific calculator, users always have to make reference to the instruction manual which is prepared by the calculator manufacture to accompany the calculator for determining a suitable process to manipulate the keys, particularly the special function keys. Besides, if a certain calculation will be carried out in accordance with a formula/equation, the user always have to check into a textbook to find out that formula/equation. Usually, one can not remember all the formula/equation for various calculation, thus causing a serious difficulty and waste of time in searching for a suitable formula/equation.